Resident Tenchi
by Korgeta
Summary: Back in 1998, Muyo team was sent to look for their missing comrades GXP team who were somewhere within Racoon Forest. The following is an account of how NOT to do survival horror.
1. Chapter 1

_July 1998 __Muyo Team is flying around the forest zone, situated in northwest Raccoon City, where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, GXP Team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission. Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about 10 people._

_Victims were apparently '__eaten'__._

_**EATEEEN!**_

'Knock it off Ryoko!' Shouted Ayeka Pushing back Ryoko Redfield who was lurching her arms out in a style that came straight from the Geroge Romero zombie impressions but Ryoko was a poor impersonator and made her act more annoying then frightful and the only reason why Ayeka Valentine felt a bit unease was because not only were they flying in night over a forest nobody knew anything about or even had any torches or night gear for that matter. They also had a pilot dubbed 'chickenheart' in an area were many of these 'cannibal killers' are rumoured to be residing. It was as if the Captain wanted to make this into a suicide mission.

Speaking on the Captain, Ayeka's eyes caught the usual well composed leader, sitting back clenching his berretta on his belt as if eager to get to action or was on the verge to pop a hole into Ryoko's head.

'Ryoko!' Hissed Ayeka 'Your annoying the captain! Why can't you be professional like him?'

Ryoko turned to the captain and just gave him her usual buddy like grin a wide grin and a slow wave and a wink showing her carefree confidence and like being any rebel of a team was essentially saing 'so what?' to her supervisor. 'I'm not sweating over these 'cannibals' that are prowling around' She claimed 'grrrr grrrr...oh no what will we do?' She chimed before turning her fingers to a gun like gesture 'pow pow pow bullet to the head that's what!'

'Were trained officers here not rednecks!'

'Well maybe your family is' said Ryoko slyly to which Ayeka's red face was tipping towards an explosive outlet of her emotions over the hinted remark.

'I'm just the bad cop...These weirdoes will be a piece of cake. I have plenty of rounds to stop them eating my braiiins...or in Ayeka's case' Ryoko turned to Ayeka stretching out her arms moaning her words out in a slow and heavy tone.

'Boooobs..Boooobs' Drawled Ryoko lurching her arms out to Ayeka again.

'That's it! Captain! Permission to shoot her in the head!'

'BOOOOBS'

'Captain!'

Captain Kagato's face seemed to be masking his tension perfectly, helped by his dark shades, a sign of collective coolness or self vanity, not true of course he just didn't like having to wear night vision goggles over his two hundred dollar glasses, that was all! The dark shades did help though to hide his eyes that from showing the state of worry that they were currently showing.

_Stay cool_ He insisted. _Were talking about_ _Ryoko here, she can't know this much about the plot already! It's only the first chapter for crying out loud!_

The bickering and wrestling between Ryoko and Ayeka continued even as the pilot made her announcement via the speaker.

'This is Airi Vickers, first and foremost I see smoke due north from my position...you two mind not fighting while I speak? I can see you both brawling and the captain sulking via my camera!'

'Sulking?'

Airi was quick to continue her message once she realised who she just commented on 'Erm...And I believe it's the GXP copter so am about to...will you two stop fighting at the back!'

It wasn't clear whose gun it was but it was certain that both Ryoko and Ayeka were wrestling over it, swinging the gun around in the copter forcing ducks from Kagato, and Noike Frost every time it was pointed in their direction. With the exception to Mihoshi Burton, the experienced blonde detective knew no fear and simply stared at the face of danger usually able to call the bluff of her attackers...that was what it said on her profile. Clearly it didn't take in any of her quotations such as for instance her pointing curiously at the two teammates warring over a gun with the barrel facing directly at her.

'Is this like hide and seek?' Remarked Mihoshi

'I know I can live through this!' Insisted Noike with her hands over her head as she cowered under the seat. Ultimately Airi tried shaking the helicopter in the hopes to disrupt Ryoko and Ayeka from fighting but had the two falling off their seats, losing the grip of the gun as it bounced off the floor and triggering the semi automatic rounds that bounced round inside with panic ricocheting even faster with everyone leaping and ducked for cover. Throwing helicopter immediately to a nosedive to the ground, it whirled desperately out of control till at the last second it pulled itself up just in time to make itself a bumpy landing. There were tired groans coming from inside the helicopter as everyone tried to pick themselves up after being thrown together during the freefall. Kagato heaved Mihoshi off him and was able to breathe somewhat.

'Sometimes I wonder if I can stomach you lot anymore'

This was when Ryoko stagger, no lurching, no acting like the undead (George Romero or the T-specimans take your pick) but as kagato with a horrified look was about to see was something much worse.

'Urg, Kagato I don't think my stomach took the er...turbulence too well'

She stepped forward and Kagato tried to pick himself up raised his arm to defend his self image, or retain as much of it as possible once Ryoko took a step forward, staggered and promptly threw up a green liquid from her mouth.

'**REDFIELD!**'

There were more groans that followed, but they did not come from anyone inside the helicopter...

**RESIDENT TENCHI**

**End Of Chapter I**


	2. Chapter 2

Muyo Team at his command was finally assembled, Kagato arms folded, basking in the convenient crosswind that came to brush his hair gently to notch up his self made image as a fearless leader. Uniformed in a dark blue with a black body vest with 'Pioneer' crested on his sleeve he was the towering symbol of authority. He would like to think he could look upon his team with some pride; they are after all his own. Now if one of them gave an ounce of appreciation and affection they would be his girls instead! However Ryoko Redfield, Ayeka Valentine, Mihoshi Burton and Noike Frost stood in a line shoulders up, faces mean and bosoms pointing. A marvellous sight indeed added to the fact they received his training as well. He could almost smile to that.

Too bad they had to die first.

'Were heading to a potentially hostile area' He stated, reminding them that for all their guns and bullets they were to be at guard at all times. Reminding them helped them make out to be better battle data subjects, even if they were unaware of it. 'If anything goes wrong we alert each other via our radios the code for immediate withdraw. Ryoko, you know the code?' It was a question to test the mindset.

'Sure do' said Ryoko simply, Kagato looked impressed, the rebel of the team was finally paying attention. Ryoko took a deep breath and bellowed out the _code_.

'**GET TO DA CHOPPA!**'

Kagato refrained from putting a hand to the head to hide himself from this farce incarnate, but Ayeka was confrontational towards Ryoko. To her the concept of duty was a religious zeal to her. Great for a gullible officer.

'Ryoko!' Ayeka shot a explosive look at her comrade 'How is that professional, your embarrassing the captain!' Ryoko didn't mind ayeka's face so close to hers that it invaded personal space in fact she seemed to love staring down the barrel of one's fury.

'Oh and _Excuse me captain but though I'm not blaming ryoko for the cock up that am to inform, I am saying that her actions faulted your strategy_ yadda yadda yadda isn't just typical of Ayeka sucking up to Captain Cockato again?'

'Who told you that?' Stampered Ayeka, Ryoko shown Ayeka a thick red book titled 'Diary'

'You mean this? A private diary left on your desk out in the open. Your as bad as Mihoshi and that person over there'

'Noike!' She insisted.

'Yes you, I don't care it's not like you'll probably last long. Come on your last journal states 'I have a bad feeling about this' just on the day we set off? Are you trying to forebode disaster or something? Everyone here leaves their stupid diaries and their stupid confessions on their desks out in the open. I won't be surprised if Cockato leaves his somewhere in 'BLACK' as if it would serve as some kind of shout out reference to his oddly dark glasses that hide as much his looks to everyone as his non questioning demands somehow hide his intent-'

'Royoko!'

The rebel found herself jumping straight into line once her captain snapped at her, though she was right in that the glasses of her captain did hide his eyes though the way he snarled suggested he didn't look kindly to her, if he ever had done. Kagato then made an alteration from his planned note to shoot all of the survivors once this was over to shoot all survivors and then shoot ryoko twice and, and then some more. Kagato kept his hands behind his back, regaining that impassive and leader like posture once more yet his knuckled hands still shown the tension that was grinding him close to an outburst. He then heard another voice this one from the weapons expert Mihoshi Burton.

'Captain Kagato, sir'

Well at least someone got that part right! He mused whilst his expendable officer went to great detail in her 'minor' report. 'I'm pleased to announce sir that I managed to remove this pin from hurting anyone.

_Pin what pin?_

Mihoshi presented a open hand showing a grenade now armed and ready to go off, in a brief moment the edge of kagato's eyes escaped the boundaries of his dark shades with his teeth pressing into his lips at the deadly sight that had him frozen to the spot. Then Noike rushed in to wrestle the thing of Mihoshi and threw the dammed thing as far away as possible Kagato finally buried his head into his hands at which point the grenade that was thrown afar made it's cue exploding in the background summing up the self destructive episode so far. He reminded himself that he was personally picked by Pioneer to captain not just a team but THE team; Muyo. Now he asked himself one thing as he watched the debacle unfolded before him...

Was Muyo team really the best Pioneer had to offer?

Was it really?

* * *

**Chapter II**

Starring

Ryoko as Chris Redfield

Ayeka as Jill Valentine

Mihoshi as Barry burton

? as Rebecca Chambers

? as ?

And

Kagato as Albert Wesker

Other stuff:

Pioneer as STARS

Pioneer Muyo Team as STARS Alpha Team

Pioneer GXP team as STARS BETA Team

Also the sideliners featuring Noike as forest, Washu as Birkin, Airi as Brad Vickers, cabbits and more...

* * *

'Right everyone, now because of Mihoshi notifying every living being present _Which won't be the least of your worries I assure you all! _Thanks to her uneeded bomb disposal technique-'

'Well really that would be Noike as she did throw it sir-ouch!'

'As I was saying' Continued Kagato nursing his fist after clobbering Mihoshi on the head just to get her to shut up, though he feared he may have broke a finger or two by the sheer density of Mihoshi's head. 'It is important that we find our compatriots and figure out how they crashed and continue our original mission to investigate these woods. Now Mihoshi your with me as we explore the uninteresting woodlands in comparison Ayeka, Ryoko team up with Noike and will explore the ruins of GXP's helicopter...oh and, don't shoot anything furry ok?' Ayeka stood upright and saluted.

'Yes sir Captain kagato!'

'Eh?' Ryoko having doubts, Kagato specifying not to hurt 'furry creatures' then she wondered if Kagato had read her diary and found her confession that she liked to skin furry things with a knife and decided to throw in a order that would stop her love of murder? Well it was that or the captain had advanced knowledge of something that everyone was yet to know...

'Ok everyone you heard the captain to the helicopter I want everyone to approach in a triangular formation, you two are my far angles and I am the centre so maybe that way you two will notice me for a change!'

Ryoko's agreement came with a mere shrug of the shoulders, hands in pocket as she trudged on the wet grass not even bothering to get her gun out and scout out the area before getting a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it. Noike immediately learnt her teammate will be a challenge but not as much as Ayeka was as she stared eye to eye with Noike, ayeka came out of nowhere and her stare was up and close too close to be considered 'friendly' If anything there was immense jealousy brewing in her eyes.

'The captain sent ME with you, got it?'

Nokie wasn't sure how to respond to that, this was meant to be her chance to showcase her talents, perform under extreme situations and just try to get into the public limelight for once. Co-operation and not competition should be the game here.

'Then perhaps you like to scout the crashed helicopter first then?'

'I'm already on it!' Shouted Ryoko as she waved at her colleagues whilst making her final steps to the crash sight, ayeka immediately ran into pursuit.'

'Don't touch anything, you're not skilled in handling evidence! plus you'll steal!'

Noike just turned her back on the two, so much for her shot at leadership, it was a good job the captain was not seeing her management now. In fact as she thought about the captain her eyes immediately looked out for his presence in case he was supervising afar and yet there was nothing. Not him or Mihoshi.

'Probably doing their job, unlike me' noike forest kicked a bit of the grass in frustration then as she wandered off her eyes caught something. She saw a gun, spent bullets scattered around, she decided if anything to pick up the gun slowly by its barrel. She knelt down got the tip of the gun and picked it up slowly bit by bit, she suddenly noticed two things, one was that the gun felt a lot heavier, as if there was something holding it down, there was also a horrible rotting smell coming from the weapon, it was as if the gun had a bodily aura of something onto it. This was marginally evident when a dark mass was ripped to the handle it outline did seem to resemble something but for Noike it was better to be sure and abide by one set of senses then all of her others. Though the sense of sight that she prefer to rely did have its uses visibility under moonlight was not one of them which was evident when she finally the leftovers of a hand clinging onto it.

'Shi-Shiii-OH Shit!'

That was when she heard the groan, and the growl and saw some kind of furry flying at her face its eyes were blood red as was its daggered teeth before everything went red.

77

Noike alerted her comrades, turning as they wondered that why after several 'theatrical' cries for help was noike now opting for a noise that was sounding a lot like a wet munching sound for well over a minute now. Ayeka strained her eyes to see in the distance something 'resting' on top of their teammate.

'Noike! Noike what are you doing there, this isn't the time to be petting wild animals you hear me?'Ryoko took a few steps more and stared at the direction Ayeka was lecturing at, ryoko had to admit she found it hard to see what it was as well, but she did see something on top of Noike's stomach, it looked dark and furry.

'Hey Ayeka its furry, just like the ones Kagato told us to look out for'

'Well then don't shoot it!'

At that point the thing reared its head its mouth foaming with red hot blood from the flesh it had just feasted on. Ryoko looked back at her partner with understandable doubt.

'You sure?'

The thing hissed, it looked up with its overly large ears picking up the panicked cries of its new found prey and readied its four legs for maction.

'Maybe its a cat'

'That dosen't look like a cat to me Ayeka!'

The thing roared and suddenly started leaping in great bounds towards them.

'Its a Rabbit then!' she suggested (hopefully) yet Ryoko cocked her gun and took aim.

'Not with teeth like that!'

The thing was well within firing range as Ryoko let rip of her weapon firing several rounds into the creature, the first shot missed as it leapt off the ground it was on but Ryoko caught it on its last jump heading straight in line with her barrel 'BAM-BAM-BAM' Three successive shots nailed in the creature as it yelped and fell back sprawling across the floor. Ryoko took a moment to breathe realising what just had happened. 'I think its dead, still not sure what it is mind you'

Suddenly the thing leapt back onto its feet and snarled, Ryoko had her weapon down with her reactions still weighed down by the horrifying truth in her mind that she couldn't possibly react in time to the thing's coming attack...

-BAM-

The thing screeched, the cry seemed genuine as it dropped dead to the floor, Ryoko saw her unlikely saviour step forward with her gun raised.

'Hey you saved me there Ayeka'

-BAM!-

'Ayeka?'

'You stupid little thing!' –**BAM!**- 'What did you think you were doing eh? jumping up like that? –**BAM!**- 'What gives you the right to jump at me?' –**BAMBAMBAMBAM**- 'REAL rabbits 'hop' Not jump. **HOP!**' -**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM**-

'That's enough Ayeka' If the thing wasn't dead before it by now pulverised into a pinkish mush by the round after round of ammo Ayeka had used on it and even as ryoko tried to wrestle the gun of her it was still firing till the –click-click-click- added a moment of apparent sanity between the two.

'You hear that Ayeka? You used up your rounds now put it down!'

As Ayeka did so, she let the gun drop out of her hands and elbowed ryoko before stealing the gun and re-bulleted the dead creature she had earlier fired upon. 'Try hopping after this one you son of a-' Screamed Ayeka as she fired hot metal and threw expletives at the thing till the gun made empty clicking sounds and her throat became sore.

'Its finally over' Said a relieved Ayeka, resting the gun at her side just thinking how Kagato would promote after skill of point-blank marksmanship in action. Ryoko broke that thought with a prod of her finger.

'Hey Rambo, ever considered that critter may have had a few friends with it?' Her face showed no humour as she pointed further aback in the field of scurrying sounds amongst the grass and angry cries sounding much like the one Ayeka had spent twenty six bullets on.

'We have to find the captain'

'Great' Ryoko gestured her hand to the surroundings 'Care to pinpoint where he is then?'

* * *

A poor start indeed, Kagato was expecting better out of the 'cabbit' subjects, he had kept a careful eye on the three as he kept himself hidden in the dense woodland. His dark shades allowed him to see all in the night (however improbable that may had been) Nonetheless he could see quite well to know that the cabbits had at least killed Noike Forest and that it was Ayeka of all people who wasted almost the team's entire firepower. And given Ayeka was the one who followed his words and teachings to the literal made her to be a poor pupil indeed. _Oh well, kill her as well so as nobody knows about it_ However the cabbits may make up for themselves as they pursued the remaining two, no doubt in kagato's mind that Ryoko and ayeka were searching for him, and as long as he laid low they'll die trying.

'Oh hi you two' Cried out Mihoshi as she trounced her way out of the woodlands to the opening 'Found anything interesting yet?' Kagato almost fell off his feet at Mihoshi's timing, he was sure he told her specially to go to the other side of the woods to where the second cabbit pack prowled, dam her short attention span that's rebooted by every...but if she was here then that meant- He sprang into action and ran, dragging Mihoshi along with him, with Ryoko and ayeka in sight they would question his reason as to leaving the so-called training expert behind but if he saved her, which he so hated doing then that makes his orders unquestionable making it perfect for the things he had in mind for them...

* * *

'Captain!' Exclaimed Ayeka as she ran faster to him, upon seeing him Ryoko was strongly contemplating doing a U-turn back to that rodent pack but that would mean ayeka would have all the time to discredit her and she wasn't having that not when Ayeka was already starting on it.

'Oh captain kagato, I tried to stop her but ryoko has used all the ammo on only one of those things!'

'Just shut up and run!' Swore ryoko as the two ran trying to catch up with Kagato who did not run their way but a different way altogether to which they ran faster after seeing that more of those things were coming out of the woods also. Ryoko fumbled for her radio 'Hey Airi! Code GET TO DA CHOPPA! I repeat GET TO DA CHOPPA!'

'That isn't the code Ryoko!'

'Listen! I'm running and so is everyone from a bunch of creatures that just killed' Her thoughts paused to think of whoever that person was that got eaten, before her thoughts randomly switched to an amusing comedy series she watched in the mornings about some guy stuck in a houseful of women who humiliated him in many ways, especially that cool one with spiky hair. Then her thoughts changed again warning her that trying to remember some nobody and a cartoon will not save her. 'Look somebody is dead ok, and we're heading low on ammo trying to outrun these things before we get eaten!'

'...did you say eaten?'

'Listen for yourself!' The radio was held out picking up the horrible gnawing sounds of the incoming 'cabbits' ryoko returned the radio to her ear. 'You hear that now?' Ryoko was busy pulling out a map with one hand or trying best to under the circumstances 'I have our location go and fly to-'

Ryoko watched on as the helicopter rose and seemed to fly towards them but instead flew directly passed them and far beyond the desired pickup point, seeing their only escape just fly away slowed her and Ayeka down till they came to a complete stop.

'She just...flew away'

'Remind me,what was Airi's vicker's middle name again?'

'Chickenheart'

'Lives up to it doesn't she?'

Then the snarls got louder, too loud as they looked to the woods and saw those things pounce out and jump, three of them now as all ryoko and ayeka could do was cower before death until they saw gun fire shoot down the three cabbits in three successive shots.

'Ryoko, Ayeka this way' Said Kagato cooly lowering his weapon before running off and giving the hint for them to follow him. They needed a way out and unfortunately for them Kagato knew one way for all of them to go...

* * *

Author's note: After battling writer's block and depression I'm getting back on writing though the heavier stories like the Taligar war won't start till after June due to exams. This may have been edited better but I just want to get back into this and finish off my Tenchi stories and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Starring_

_Ryoko as Chris Redfield_

_Ayeka as Jill Valentine_

_Mihoshi as Barry Burton_

_? as Rebecca Chambers_

_? as ?_

_And_

_Kagato as Albert Wesker_

_Other stuff:_

_Pioneer as STARS_

_Pioneer Muyo Team as STARS Alpha Team_

_Pioneer GXP team as STARS BETA Team_

_Also the sideliners featuring Noike as forest, Washu as Birkin, Airi as Brad Vickers, cabbits and more..._

* * *

The surviving four continued to outrun the creatures, but barely. The cat like rabbit hybrids screeched out in fury longing as it were to satisfy their ever craving bloodlust of flesh. There was though a growing self belief amongst the pack that they would at last get it. The same belief was also present amongst the remaining Muyo Team that the creatures would get them if they didn't find sanctuary of some sort soon then kagato pointed at something in the distance.

'Look everyone, over there. To the left Ryoko. **MY LEFT!**'

Minor misunderstandings aside what Kagato pointed was not too far in the darkness and the mist was a large rectangular structure that stood out amongst the darkness. The face of the design was so long that if the multiple lights walled on its face were divded into sets of houses there would had been a full street of them.

'Alright!' The sight of the mansion shot a dose of much needed faith and will to overcome the odds and to push herself even harder against the wet terrain, the fear of the creatures from behind and against the cold bitter night. 'Oh finally a hotel! Good one boss!'

Kagato remained silent, not that he felt complimented in any shape or form but how anyone like Ryoko could think it was a hotel, still better to take it on face value rather then immediately question why such a mammoth display of architecture was constructed in the middle of nowhere. Nonetheless the couldn't remain silent for long and needed to point out to the idiot what it was.

'It's not a hotel you fool it's-'

How he almost bit his lips on nearly letting it all out! He couldn't believe his own self stupidity just then now he feared the worst and how Ryoko would surely question by what he meant on that along with how come he never mentioned this 'hotel' during the debriefing despite the survey. Ryoko slowed down, gradually trudging to a stop she gave a hard look at him, if she had a gun on her she may have pressed the issue with even more aggression but he could see the anger in Ryoko's eyes it left him wondering had she figured it all out that he in fact knew of the cabbit specimans and of the mansion.

'Are you telling me' Kagato couldn't find a excuse to counter what was surely coming and only hoped the cabbits would pounce on her quickly as she pressed on.

'That it has no dining rooms, gardens or even a swimming pool?'

'Err...' His mind flashed back to the inside workings of the building, the bloodied dining rooms linked to corridor occupied T-specimans, the lethal mega plant Jurai-41 and of course the flooded lab that was swimmable but not that anyone could escape the underwater terror that prowled it coded-

-Now that he thought about it, maybe Ryoko was right after all he mused evilly but not so much as to smirk openly about it.

'You know what?' He said with intended naive curiosity 'Maybe it does'

'Sweet! Let's get going then!' And for someone who smoked and drank at work alone her sudden sprint was nothing short of remarkable as she legged it to the building with renewed determination.

'Yes' He whispered, evil resonated in his words 'Run to your final check in evil, hahahaha...Oh crap!'

He nearly paid for his self complancey realising only by their blood thirsty snarls that the cabbits were now a lot lot closer. Running once more he turned fired more rounds over and over, he was getting close catching upto Mihoshi and Ayeka, Ryoko seemed to out run them entirely and the building was showing itself quite well. Old walls and a heavy double door was just about visible in his eyes but as he turned to fire again he was welcomed by the _click-click-click_ of empty fire.

_NO!_

His hands gloved hands had a skin of sweat beneath, his dread was obvious as he couldn't stall the cabbits any further but he just be able to outrun for just a bit longer when he heard shouting and saw the rebel member running straight to the cabbits at even greater speed.

_Ah the heroic sacrifice! Very noble of you. _Kagato's compliment was rare but he would gladly compliment anyone who was selfless and stupid enough to allow him live a little bit more._ One way or the other you have never failed to surprise me Ryoko I'll give you that. _

'I dropped my walleeet!'

_...never failed to surprise me_

They couldn't turn back now and with hidden CCTV dotted around the area he could always watch catch up on the certain carnage later on as they were feet away now from the door.

'I hope it's open' Wailed Mihoshi and it occurred to Kagato that the blonde had a point, granted he knew about the building, worked inside, did the experiments and made the coffee for everyone on Sundays. In fact he wasn't around when the T virus broke loose and the T-specimens weren't taught basic manners in closing the doors behind them and the two doors looked to be in good condition meaning they were never open after all.

'Get back!' He instructed as his speed increased running with all his strength centred on his ramming shoulder charging and slamming into the door with a thundering bang but the door didn't move much to his disbelief. Battering a door down looked better in the movies, and less painful it seemed as well.

However he deducted a kick to the lock would surely do the trick!

**CRR-AACK**

Kagato hobbled, his lips sucked in his mouth whimpering out some pain with hands nursing his leg, there was nothing worse than to be humbled by wood, in front of his team. He needed to stop watching movies, or at least remember that he had yet to take any of his serums so far...

Then he heard the door unlock, he immediately turned round 'Well Done Ayeka i see you unlocked it after I had loosened it' His words fell short when he saw Mihoshi standing by the open door.

'It was unlocked.'

'Get in'

'All I did was turn the handle-'

'I SAID "**GET IN!**"

The two went in quick as Kagato hobbled, still fuming, he took a breath and exerted his anger into slamming on the door, on cue a cabbit had leapt and yelped as its face became a flat shaped complexity topped with a crush nose as the door walled it out from breaking in.

'Pft as if that thing knew pain' He muttered whilst resuming to nurse his sore leg but immediately stood up again for the sake of his self appearance and walked off immediately setting off to one of the rooms till he stopped realising he starting to act of character, he had to be as surprised as they were, or at least as Mihoshi Burton was.

'What is this?' She drawled not really taking in the blatant reception of the building, the large stairway in front of them, the dust free red carpeting, the polished woodwork, archways holding the upper floor with no ceiling around the floor of the balcony. If she had asked why there was a 1930's typewriter placed right next to the stairway then that would be understandable because he had no idea either as to why they were all dotted round this place. Keeping in character he broke out his 'surprise' whilst spelling it out to Mihoshi just what this place was.

'Wow what a mansion'

Ayeka looked round with a sense of anxiety 'Captain, where's ryoko?' Kagato couldn't give an answer, perhaps mention 'dead' but certainly not 'hopefully' afterwards. A grim silence expressed his condolences more then words ever would still Ayeka who stared with a surreal look and still not taking in those creatures that attacked her along with Ryoko's apparent death just bolted it towards the door.

'Stop it! Don't open that door!' Stressed Kagato.

'But Ryoko is'

A loud single gunshot broke any thoughts of Ryoko as they all eyed the large double doors. Someone had fired at something from behind those doors, and it was perhaps their last as well.

'What is it?' Said Mihoshi, Kagato was wondering the same, not on the sound of the gun, unlike mihoshi he wasn't clueless on what that sound was but on who made the shot...all the Muyo team were here, well the ones that made it so far...

'Maybe its...Ryoko' Ayeka opened her mouth to state that it wasn't the case but went against it knowing she had to state she used all her ammon and Ryoko's in dispensing one of those things...and that she still had Ryoko's gun on her and swiftly placed it back in its hoist so as to assume no one would notice, not that it escaped Kagato's attention which was why he was genuinely puzzled on who fired that shot. 'Now Ayeka, can you go?'

'Yes said, ready to back you up. Sir!'

'Without me. Ayeka.' He Reiterated 'Can you go without me?'

'Captain?' Ayeka was feeling a little unsettled by what he was demanding. 'Are you asking me to split up?'

'Noooo! Now why would I do that? Its Just a simple reconnaissance Ayeka its only next door' He then smiled at her but there was something eerie about that grin, a very sure look in a unsure and unsafe environment.

'I'll go with her!' Stated Mihoshi walking to the side of her comrade and patting her with unchecked strength that almost sent Ayeka falling forward. 'Ryoko is our old partner you know!' She said with a cheesy grin on her face. Two sets of eyes immediately laid on Mihoshi with Ayeka suddenly standing upright, defying the pain to the back to give a narrow look of anger at her teammate though her face was red it wasn't necessary because of anger.

'Ayeka' He looked at the two with a raised brow of suspicion 'What did she mean by that?'

'Oh nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!' She stampeded defensively 'Let's get going Mihoshi...MIHOSHI!' She grabbed the loose talker by the arm and with one pull dragged her to the direction of the door to the apparent shooting. Kagato briefly smiled at the comedy before snapping into a more authoritative figure knowing he can't have the two bickering at this stage, he needed them to be of some use still.

'And stay alert!'

His words had a direct effect, other than catching them off guard by his loud voice the two remembered where they were and how they got here. Their captain was right they needed to be alert if they wanted to get out and agreed to walk to the door as one team that amazingly went without incident.

'Finally' He took a look around the hall, vast and lonely...utterly void of any of the T-Specimans. 'Where are they?' Frowning at their absence he had to conclude they were still lurking in the corridors still, he should be partly grateful given his preparation to lead the team to slaughter was admittingly poor and with only two subjects it wasn't going to be much of a spectacle, speaking of which as he realised with a horrible chuckle that he needed to get to the control room and check the CCTV surveillance of the grounds outside and watch the moment he hadn't had chance to stay and watch

_The _

_Death _

_Of_

**SLAM **

Kagato spun round; Ryoko had crashed through the door, slamming it behind her followed by a yet another yelp by one of those cabbits that caught the face of the closing door again. Ryoko bent down with hands on legs drawing in some breaths before standing upright only to lean on the door to rest her body weight. She then noted her unimpressed Captain.

'Hey!' She wheezed with a half wave gesture before slouching on the door and lighting up a cggerate. Huffed and smiled as she exhaled white smoke from her nose. 'Ah that's better..oh I forgot!' With her free hand she rumbled through her pocket and showed off her still wet possession. 'I got my wallet!'

'-You'

There was a little venom in Kagato's finished sentence and whilst his face gave away no expression to Ryoko's cocky attitude and her knack of good fortune, behind those dark shades however there was an anger, cold and loathing that for now was barely in check behind those shades, but only for a time.

End of chapter 3

* * *

And guess who's back? Past three months have been the busiest of my life, now I can get back to writing, a big thanks to all those who have followed this so far.


End file.
